


But first...

by onceupon_myfeels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceupon_myfeels/pseuds/onceupon_myfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love her. I want her. I need to touch her, fell her under my own skin; I need to be with her; to belong to her." (That one where Emma Swan's anxiety almost ruined everything)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But first...

I love her. I want her. I need to touch her, fell her under my own skin; I need to be with her; to belong to her.

Regina Mills is a new woman. She abandoned that tailored suits when she's not working. She curls up her hair and she smiles more often. But the most important thing: We became friends. It has started on a very peculiar way, but it's been growing. And I can't help it, I really can't. The way she smirks, roll her eyes, wrinkles her nose…Too freaking cute to be true. The way she moves walks and looks over her shoulder…To freaking sexy to be real.

I'm now making my way to her house, to meet her and chat a little. I'm wearing just a tank top and my jeans, with my usual brown boots. It's kinda nice to know that when I enter there she won't be wearing a fancy outfit; it makes me feel more comfortable about myself. And here I am; at her door, once again…My palms sweating, my mouth is dry; my heart racing fast, really fast. I ring the bell.

"Hey" – she says, with a casual tone. She's wearing a pair of shorts jeans and a V-necked t-shirt. She has those large locks on her dark hair and almost no makeup on. And aw, she's wearing the earrings that I gave to her on her last birthday! It's a silvered little crown with diamonds. What kind of girl gives jewelry to her almost new friend, right? Sorry, I can't help it. I have such a crush on her… I know that I've been staring for too long when she tilts her head a little with a questioning gaze. I try to look away or simply manage to say something but, oh my God she looks so gorgeous that I can't even look away.

xx

"Oh, hi."

"I'm glad you came. I was feeling so alone, you know?"

"You can't complain, Gina. You've got a lot of friends now…"

"What can I do if you're my favorite to talk to?"

With this, she smiled openly to me and wondered if I was blushing. As in response I felt my cheeks getting hot. Yeah, I was blushing; and I was blushing hard.

I hate it. I hate how she makes me feel like a teenager facing her high school crush. But I guess she didn't even know what she's doing. That she got that kind of spell on me.

"Are you coming in or what? I am baking!"

"Wait… How you possible could know that I would be hungry?"

"You're always hungry, Swan."

"That is true…"

Back in time I got pretty annoyed because she couldn't manage to call me by my first name. She was always calling me Miss Swan. But I have to say, I like (truth be told I love) when she calls me Swan. Nobody else does that; it's kinda 'our thing'. Okay, I know I'm very probably making it up, but I really don't care.

She was making cookies, yay. I stayed at the doorway looking (truth be told I was staring), as she moved and made walking a really sexy thing and baking look like the easiest thing in the world.

"Emma?"

"Huh? What?"

"Can you get me some flour? I've been calling you for almost two minutes, what's on your mind?"

"Ahm… huh… I mean, where's the flour?"

"At the same place where you picked it up last Tuesday…"

I finally entered the kitchen and grabbed some of it.

"Gina, there you… Ouch!"

The door of the cabinet was open. Guess who missed it?

Yeah, right; me.

"Emma!" – Her tone carried some concern. I thought that it was cute.

"I'm okay, Gina. Covered with flour, but still fine."

She laughed, what I just think is beautiful.

"Here, let me help you."

"Okay, but please, don't put me in the oven!"

"You're not ready to go. Need some sugar."

"So suddenly I'm not sweet enough for you?" – It sounded a way more flirtatious that I was expecting.

"No. And I could use some chocolate chips too. You're just not ready, accept it."

_'Oh Regina, I am so ready'..._ – I thought, but I was thankful that those words haven't escaped through my mouth.

Regina sat me on the couch.

"I'll be right back with some ice, just… Just don't move!"

After a couple minutes, she came back holding something.

"I'm back, honey…"

_'Did she just…? Aw, she called me honey! She usually calls me dear, but now… Aw, I am her honey!'_ – I almost had to slap myself to stop my silly thoughts. I've never been the kind of girl who dreams about a kiss or think about hugging and cuddling with someone. But with Regina is different. I dream about how her lips would taste, about how it could be if she whispered my name… And every small gesture that she does means the whole world to me. Like the way she bite her lower lips when she's nervous or taps her feet on the floor when she has to wait for someone or something; The sparkle on her eyes when Henry tells her that he loves her and the smile that she gives me every time we met.

She bounds in front of me looking directly to my face, and suddenly I can feel her breath.

"Ugh" – she smirks looking straight at my forehead.

"That bad?"

"That is a bump, but at least you're not bleeding."

"Nice."

"Yeah. Let me put some ice on it, okay?"

"Chill, I do it."

"No Emma. It's going to hurt, and you will stop. I'll keep it going, even if it hurts."

"So are you going to hurt me? Let me call the police, okay?"

"Shut up, it's for your own sake."

Without warning she puts the ice pack over my recent injury. I bounced a little.

"Ouch! Damn Gina, that hurts."

"I'm sorry."

She really looked sorry.

"No, forget it. I mean, it didn't hurt that much."

"I just don't like seeing you in pain."

She cares about me. Oh dear god, she cares about me.

I smirk against the pain and she gives me another concerned look. Her eyes are watered. I wish I could know why.

xxx

As she takes off the pack I feel her hand caressing my forehead. Her fingers are so warm against my own cold skin. I start breathing heavily as she cups my cheek and starts rubbing soothing circles in there with her thumb.

"Are you okay?" – She asks me and I see a tear almost dropping from her left eye.

Beneath her soft touch, I'm so not able to speak anything. I just nod and close my eyes shut to prevent one tear from falling, but it's already too late.

"Are you in pain, Swan?"

"N…No."

"Then why are you crying, babe?"

She called me baby. My chest is burning, I feel goosebumps all over my body and an urge to pull her close and tell her how much I love and need her.

It's…It's nothing Gina, don't you wor… - I stop the sentence in the middle once her hands start moving again. Now making her way over my chin. My heart started skipping beats as I felt one of her fingers way too close of my lower lip. And then she started caressing again next to the bump. Her face was now really close to mine.

_'Kiss me, please. Just for once, if you don't like it we can easily pretend that it never happened but please, for God's sake woman, just kiss me'_ – My head was spinning and my orbits grew with desire.

She licked her lips slowly, never breaking the eye contact.

_'Please Gina, please…'_ – Breathing was already becoming an issue.

"Em-ma…" - She whispered, taking me back from my dreams.

"Y-yes…" – my voice was really shaky.

"I don't know what you're going to think about that, if you wanna punch me when it's over, or if… I don't know" – she suddenly slid on hand through my neck, her pinky rubbing my ear. I shivered hard, I could feel it. And by her smirk I'm sure she could feel it too – "I'm guessing that is for the best if I tell you what I'm going to do…"

Despair was consuming me right now. Was she doing what I really think she was about to? My knees trembled and I start sweating with all the anticipation.

"Emma?"

I didn't say anything; I was completely frozen with her slender fingers caressing the back of my neck, so I just nodded.

"If you want to stop me, please don't… I just have to do it, babe, just this time…"

She was getting closer. I shut my eyes, holding myself back to just don't scream "kiss me already!"

"Here I go" – she giggled before joining her lips to mine. She never stopped the movement of her fingers. She just put her lips over mine, she wasn't kissing me yet and I was feeling like flying already. "Why I'm not able to move? Brain…Brain? Do something!"

I wanted that; desperately. What the hell is going on, Swan?!

I felt my heart aching as she pulled me away with tears filling her eyes.

"I'm…I…I'm sorry Emma, I should know better, I…I'm…"

Suddenly she's standing up.

"No Gina, don't…" – oh brain, now you allows me to do something – "please don't…" don't let go of me…

She stays in front of me again and I cup her cheeks and kiss her softly. She opens her lips allowing my tongue to break in. She deepens the kiss as she starts moving over my lap. Her hands are on the back of my neck again making me shiver. Her taste is so good, God, she kisses me so tenderly but at the same time in a very heated and passionate way…

I couldn't help but moan when she bites my lower lip. When oxygen became necessary, we (reluctantly) broke apart.

"Gosh, how much I've wanted this…" – I managed to whisper.

"You… You wanted to kiss me?"

"More. I want to kiss you, to hold you, to protect you…"

"Then do it."

"Are you serious? Gina, look at me" – I turned her head so I got her perfect brown eyes looking directly at me – "do you take me as your girlfriend?"

"Why this doubt?"

"You know, I'm pretty fu…messed up" – I remember that she doesn't like cussing.

"I take you. Being you fucked" – she smirked as she said the word and God, how sexy she looks pronouncing dirty words – "up or not. If there is some problem with you, Emma… I want to fix it."

"You are perfect, you know that?"

"No, I'm not. But I'll do my best to be the best for you. To give you what you need, Swan."

"I love when you call me Swan. You're the only one allowed to call me like this."

"Bet your ass I am! You are MY Swan, and no one else's!"

Chills run over my body when she calls me 'her Swan'.

"I assure you, my Swan" – she whispers into my ear filling all my body with warmth – "I'll do my best to give you everything you need."

"And I assure you, baby…That all I always needed…Was you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!


End file.
